1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a package structure; in particular, to an LED package structure and a chip carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional high power LED package structure is provided with high technical demands, such as wavelength, illuminance, and heat dissipation. The conventional high power LED package structure always adapts high temperature co-fired ceramic (HTCC) package. However, the co-fired temperature and cost for HTCC package is too high. Therefore, the development of high power LED package structure is restricted due to above reasons.